Giddy Morbid Love
by Splat Danger
Summary: When you a former legandary death god, and you have no problems with life, you just cant help but to smile. And if your slightly blood-thirsty, practically half-crazed, fanboy has the same expression, doesnt it make that all the more better? kinda fluff.


**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
**Title: **"giddy. morbid. love"  
**Author/Artist: **/aSplat or "fay or L"  
**Theme:** they are so similar. both weird and smiling.  
**Pairing/Characters: **Undertaker/grell  
**Rating:** Pg13  
**Disclaimer/claimer:** I dont own black butler, nor any characters within it.  
**Summary:** When you a former legandary death god, and you have no problems with life, you just cant help but to smile. And if your slightly blood-thirsty, practically half-crazed, fanboy has the same expression, doesnt it make that all the more better?

~  
Undertaker walked swiftly across the room, his contented face present as he placed out the embalming fluids that he needed at the moment, seemingly oblivious to a certain red-heads pouty look behind him. Grell Sutcliff had his arms crossed at his chest, and was biting his lip, but still not able to stop the small, cute smile from appearing there. No matter how much he tried to be serious in the presence of his idol, he couldnt help but to giggle sometimes. Unlike William, Undertaker seemed to enjoy his company, and gladly welcomed Grell inside the store whenever he felt like coming here. It wasnt like _bodies_ would bother him at all, since just a few mere weeks ago he had probably caused most of them to be in their dead form in london.

Grell watched as Undertaker carefully opened a small bottle of clear liquid, accompanied by a paintbrush-like object and slowly dipped it in, and coated the body with it. Grell noticed that no matter how 'morbid' the deed, the silver-haired elder would always be smiling as he did it, as if there was barely _anything_ that could bother him. Surely nothing so trivial as merely pereserving a dead body.

After a few more moments of watchign them, the red-lover suddenly popped up and said,"I'll be right back~!",and ran out of the main part of the house, his high-heeled boots making his footsteps only slightly louder. Undertaker's grin spread slightly wider and he snickered under his breath, still manuevering the brush in his hands skillfully as he heard a clatter of metal from the kitchen...

Soon, Undertaker was almost finished. Just a few more spots left to do, and they would be fine. He didnt want to overdo it, or else the body would seem like an unrealistic doll. That was not Undertakers style. He was a fueneral director, sure, but he viewed it more as a lesser, less-stressing version of being a shinigami. If that made sense...

He felt a tap on his back, and stood up straight, looking behind him as Grell said hyperly,"well, I've been told my tea's not as good as sebas-cha--, i mean, the count's butler's tea, but..",he shrugged and grinned, as if to say 'i tried' . He held out one of the cups to the death god dressed in black,"I just used the jasmin kind that was in there." he jerked his head towards the kitchen, smiling. .

Undertaker looked at the cup he was offered and then looked back at the person holding it, as he took it. "heehee. Thank you~",he grinned, and then walked quickly over to another coffin, "I will have to drink it after this..It's not good to have this near things you eat~..",he giggled for no apparent reason as he made his way back, and Grell shrugged and took his same spot before, on the coffin next to where Undertaker was currently standing. Grell's eyes were focused on the body...Some of the time.

Undertaker was only slightly aware of the light yellow-green eyes watching his every movement, but he didnt really seem as interested in that as the final steps of his current job. just one more stroke..okay maybe three...or five...Ok _Now_ its done. he stood u straight and capped the bottle of embalming liquid and turned to see grell grabbing their tea for them and then holding it out again, much to his delight. he was actually thirsty at the moment, so it was nice of him to do that. Undertaker clasped onto the handle and after he took a few gulps of the still steaming hot tea, without so much as flinching from burn at all, He set the other half down and looked back over at Grell, who had on hand on his chin the other folded under his arm. "...?",grell made a noise.

Undertaker grinned, tilting his head,"hm..? What is on you mind, little shinigami..?",Undertaker asked, earning a larger grin from them. Unlike his, Grell's smile was full of sharpened-to-a-point teeth, just begging to be pointed out to prove that he _wasnt_ a human, even though tht was what you were supposed to do while in this realm. Undertaker still had a slight questioning look about him.

Grell stepped forwards, and placed his hands on either side of the taller's shoulders, studying ther face. "ha, have you ever noticed that me and you are the only shinigami that smile very often..?",they grinned, and put a finger to their lips, as if contemplating, and he soon started _sparkling_ with joy, grinning at undertaker, "except mine looks kind of creepy.....wait, so does yours..-",he put his hands to Undertakers' grinning face,"kyaaaa~ just how i _like_ my smiles~!",he slowly rubbed their thumb across their lip, and undertaker faintly remembered the _last_ time grell's hands were this close to his face, they were meant to be chocking him, but now they were...well...nice. he grinned.

Undertaker felt them press to him, and his smile continued as he murmered,"eh?...", and they laughed quietly as they ran a finger over their straight teeth once and then Grell put his finger over their pointed ones, and then they laughed hard as they accidentally cut a bit of the fabric on the glove."ah~!"

This only made undertaker laugh harder as well at the odd sight that was occurring, as Grell faced them again and leaned onto them, reminding undertaker of when Grell first got a peek at his eyes and ordered him to hug him. Undertaker snickered again. For some odd reason, grell _loved_ his dark shinigami eyes that usually terrified everyone else who saw them into permanent shock. and then, he chuckled lowly, leaning his face closer to his hyper red-haired fan boy, who smiled widly as well, and finally draped his arms across his shoulders and they kissed sweetly, both of them still not fighting the urge to grin at all....

----------------------------------

[so, yeah. Undertaker/Grell, because i love this pairing so much3 haha if anyone else loves this pairing PLEASE help the cause by at least attempting to write on about them haha^^"so review~? haha thx bye]


End file.
